Un Sayaman Diferente
by meli-chan123
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el Gran Sayaman no fuera Gohan? ¿Videl se enamoraría de Gohan o se enamoraría de este heroe que la ayuda a combatir el Crimen.  Hay personajes OC


**CAPITULO 1**

_Biiiip… Biiiip… Biiiip_

Sonó el despertador, con ese horrible pitido, indicando que ya eran las cinco de la mañana de lunes, un estúpido y típico día lunes. Lancé el maldito aparato con la mayor fuerza que pude en mi estado adormitado, para intentar estrellarlo contra la pared. Para mi infortunio solo chocó contra ella, pero sin daño aparente, lo sé porque siguió con su incesante ruido. Finalmente me di por vencida, y decidí rendirme y despertar.

Hoy haría lo mismo que todos los días: levantarme maldiciendo, entrenar ducharme, vestirme, desayunar, lavarme los dientes, ir a la escuela, regresar, almorzar, hacer mis tareas, entrenar un poco más, volver a ducharme, y por último ir a dormir. Esa era mi rutina de todos los días, excepto los fines de semana donde omito la escuela. No me lo tomen a mal entrenar me gusta mucho, ya que puedo hacerme más fuerte pero, para qué, cuando ya eres tan fuerte que puedes derrotar a quien sea (menos a mi padre por supuesto).

_¡Aghhhhh!_ ¿por qué tiene que ser tan aburrido? Bueno aunque admito que a veces hay un poco de emoción cuando la policía me llama para resolver problemas que ellos no pueden, entonces es cuando puedo descargar algo de mi frustración con esas excusas de criminales, eso sí que es divertido. Pero desafortunadamente, incluso eso últimamente, se ha convertido en una monótona rutina. ¡Es tan frustrante! Pero no puedo hacer nada, no es como si simplemente pudiera desaparecer a recorrer el mundo en busca de una aventura o algo así, es decir, no es tan sencillo en especial cuando eres la hija del _"gran campeón Mr. Satan"_ todos los ojos están puestos en ti y esperando que seas tan bueno como él.

Que tan tonto puede ser eso, el hombre derrotó a un monstruo que mató a miles de personas.

Realmente quisiera que algo emocionante me pasara que me sacara de este aburrimiento, aunque no es que espere que de pronto venga alguien volando desde el cielo y me rescate. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es intentar que este día termine lo más rápido que se pueda.

Con un largo suspiro finalmente me levanté de la cama y empecé mi día exactamente como todos los demás, dirigiéndome al gimnasio de la casa para entrenar.

En el desayuno me encontré con mi padre, mmm… que raro, él nunca está en casa y si lo está a esta hora todavía estaría durmiendo.

— Hola —le dije— ¿qué haces aquí?

— Que no puedo levantarme y darte los buenos días. — me dijo sin quitar la vista de las noticias que transmitían en la televisión.

— ¿Ah?, ¿hablas en serio? — le lancé una mirada acusadora— no te creo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Volteó a verme con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera descubierto sus motivos ocultos. Lo sabía algo se traía entre manos —Bueno… este… —dijo titubeando— un chico te llamó anoche ¿no es así?, ¿quién era?, ¿qué quería?, ¡sabes que no tienes permiso de salir con nadie que no pueda derrotar a tu padre! —mientras decía todo eso su voz iba ganando volumen y confianza.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?, si estás hablando de Shapner ni siquiera sé porque te preocupas, ese es un idiota que me llamó porque tenemos un proyecto juntos en la escuela. Y para que lo sepas, no estoy saliendo con nadie, no porque tu lo digas sino porque no quiero. ¡ESCUCHASTE BIEN! —lo único que me faltaba, no solo estaba ya de mal humor sino que encima tengo que escuchar a mi padre hacer un berrinche de celos. Es un idiota después de que no nos vemos casi nunca se le ocurre venir a verme sólo porque alguien le dijo que me llamaron ayer. Ridículo. Después de eso me fui del comedor a seguir desayunando en mi cuarto.

Después de que terminé mi ritual matutino, me dispuse a ir a la escuela como siempre. Sip, todo va igual que siempre… SUPER ABURRIDO.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la escuela…

_Bip, bip… Bip, bip_

Ese era el reloj que me comunica directamente con el jefe de la policía. Por fin algo bueno pasa hoy.

— Aquí Videl —dije inmediatamente.

— Videl, necesitamos tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede, jefe?

— Están asaltando un banco, cinco hombres bien armados están asaltando el banco de Cuidad Satan, y no tenemos suficientes refuerzos para que vayan a ayudar a la única patrulla que está en el área. Por favor, ve y ayúdalos.

— En este momento voy para allá. — dije, por suerte estaba como a cinco cuadras del lugar, estacioné mi helicóptero y me fui corriendo. Pronto tendría un entretenimiento para quitarme este mal humor.

* * *

_Todo estaba muy oscuro, tanto que no podía ver nada… Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que vi la luz? Lo único que se podía escuchar era la voz de la gente que gritaba, era ensordecedor la manera en la que gritaban, y cada vez el sonido de los gritos se acercaba más y más, hasta que pude escucharlo en la habitación de al lado. Así que ya se acercaba mi turno. No podía moverme sin importar que, mis brazos y mis piernas dolían de estar tan tensionados y ya me había salido sangre en algunas ocasiones por intentar ponerme en una posición más cómoda, pero sin resultados. Inhale lo más que puede de aire y luego lo exhalé poco a poco para prepararme para lo que venía. Estaba en eso cuando con un fuerte sonido se abrió la puerta del lugar en donde estaba y algo entró, le digo algo porque la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que era. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de lo que venía, ya que era una costumbre. La cosa esa empezó a hablarme en ese idioma extraño que utilizaba, y aunque no lo entendía sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, porque siempre lo hacía en ese extraño tono. _

_Depositó algunos objetos que llevaba a mi lado, que cayeron con un fuerte sonido como de metal. No sabía que era hasta que alcancé a ver algo brillante dentro del cuarto que se movía. En ese momento lo supe era algo filoso y se dirigía hacia mi estómago, se acercaba con gran velocidad y yo seguía sin poder moverme, entonces…_

_Bang._

— ¡Auch! —dije. Eso había dolido mucho. Traté de abrir los ojos pero la luz era muy fuerte, Así que los volví a cerrar.

— Nada que Auch, es tú culpa por no despertarte a pesar de que te estaba moviendo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó el despertarte? Si no te apresuras, vamos a llegar tarde a la sesión de fotografías y no puedo permitir que la ropa que yo diseñé no vaya a tener las mejores fotos solo porque el modelo se levantó tarde. Así que ¡LEVÁNTATE! Además, ¿a quién se le ocurre dormir a las cuatro de la tarde.

— Está bien ya voy, pero no tenías porque golpearme con mi propia espada en la cabeza, Yu-chan. Además jamás me atrevería a arruinar algo que tú hayas hecho.

— No seas exagerado, además te golpee con la espada envainada ¿no? Vamos ya levántate báñate y te espero afuera para que comamos juntos ¿sí?

— Siiiii.

Ése de hace un momento era mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Yuki pero de cariño le digo Yu-chan, y es el tipo más confuso que he visto en mi vida. Ahora se preguntarán, ¿por qué confuso?... Bueno la respuesta es porque, la primera vez que lo vi, fue hace aproximadamente cuatro años, pensé que era una mujer, es decir hasta su nombre es de mujer, y actúa algunas veces como una, bueno casi todo el tiempo. Es la princesa de papi, esa es la clase de persona que es. Tiene el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros, es de color negro al igual que sus ojos pero a veces cuando le da el sol parecen morados (tanto los ojos como el cabello). Es de estatura baja como de un metro sesenta o sesenta y cinco y es sumamente delgado. Por cierto que es un diseñador de modas. Yo soy el modelo de toda la ropa que hace para caballero, y también soy su amante… o al menos eso piensa la gente, ya que en realidad yo sólo soy un lacayo de su padre, uno de los más temidos _yakuza _(o mafia) del universo. Y como ya lo dije antes, él es la princesa de papá a mí se me ordenó cuidarlo aunque claro admito que ha sido bastante divertido hacerlo ya que Yu-chan parece una mujer, y le encanta hacer las labores del hogar. Nunca me muero de hambre ni nada. Todo sería perfecto si sólo tuviera que cuidar de Yu-chan...

— ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? Apresúrate. —dijo Yu-chan interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¡¿Ah? Sí… Ya voy. —Le dije mientras salía corriendo de la cama hacia el baño.

* * *

* * *

¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? Fue mi primer pensamiento. Es decir, ¿en qué más podía pensar? Viene la policía y me llama pidiendo ayuda, luego cuando al fin llego, todo está en caos y los ladrones están en el piso. ¡¿Quién diablos hizo esto?

— Oye. —Le dije a un chico que noté que estaba viendo la escena del crimen.

— ¿Eh? —Me contestó.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? Porque no creo que haya sido la policía.

— No sé, no estaba mirando. — Me dijo tímidamente.

— Agrrr.. Vine lo más rápido posible. ¿Quién rayos hizo todo esto? —Dije sin pensar, estaba tan furiosa, quien demonios se había atrevido a quitarme mi única diversión. Quien sea que haya sido seguro que me las va a pagar lo voy a hacer mi…

— ¡Ah!, señorita Videl. —Dijo un anciano sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Yo lo vi todo. Fue un sujeto con una apariencia muy ridícula, pero muy poderoso. Fue increíble, apareció desde el cielo en frente de los ladrones, y con un solo golpe noqueó a dos de los hombres. Después uno de los tres que quedaban reaccionó y le disparó con una metralleta. Sin embargo fue inútil ya que ese guerrero atrapó todas las balas con su mano y sólo las dejó caer cuando terminó la descarga; y finalmente lo golpeó también dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros dos criminales al darse cuenta de lo poderoso que fue este guerrero trataron de huir pero sin éxito, ya que cuando estaban huyendo con la camioneta, el mismo guerrero, que se hace llamar Gran Sayaman por cierto, les lanzó una especie de poder extraño que era como una ráfaga de viento que hizo que se volteara el vehículo. —Dijo todo eso sin siquiera respirar un poco. Me pregunto si estará bien que se emocione tanto, es decir, ya está bastante grande y le podría dar algo.

Lo importante que pude sacar de esta extraña situación fueron dos cosas: la primera que algún idiota con complejo de súper héroe quiere robarse mi diversión lo cual me molesta mucho. Y dos que hay alguien interesante que está usando trucos para impresionar a la gente mientras se disfraza. La conclusión a la que puedo llegar es una sola, y es que si quiero eliminar ese problema lo único que me queda es averiguar más sobre ese tipo.

— Por favor señor déjeme escuchar más detalles acerca de este nuevo súper héroe. —Le dije lo más amable que pude.

* * *

— Bien… Excelente. Ahora levanta un poco más la cara pero sin mover tu mirada… Perfecto. Bien, eso es todo, por favor vete a cambiar y nos moveremos a la siguiente ubicación. —Dijo el fotógrafo, complacido con el primer trabajo del día.

— Sí, señor. —Le contesté, sin ponerle mucha atención realmente. Siempre era lo mismo haz esto o pon la cara así, etc. No me gustaba mucho este trabajo pero era el que me permitía estar cerca de Yu-chan casi las veinticuatro horas del día, así que tenía que soportarlo, era eso o ayudar a confeccionar (¬_¬), así que opté por el modelaje. Al principio fue difícil pero me dijeron que tenía mucho talento y que tenía buen cuerpo o algo así. Cuando Yu-chan se enteró de que participaría en las promociones de su marca de ropa, se puso tan feliz que preparó un festín para él y para mí, realmente es el mejor, y sin mencionar que aleja a cualquier mujer que se trata de acercar a mí.

_Darenimo mirenai yume wo mite, mirenai mono wa subete sute…_

Sonó mi agenda-teléfono e inmediatamente lo contesté. De él salió un holograma que decía _"oto dake" _ que significaba que solo escucharía la voz de la persona que quisiera hablarme. Inmediatamente supe de que se trataba, era mi jefe, seguramente para cumplir con la otra parte de mi trabajo. Con un suspiro me dirigí a un lugar privado donde pudiera escuchar de que se iba a tratar ésta vez mi trabajo.

— Diga jefe, ¿cuál es el trabajo de esta vez?

— No te apresures tanto, hace mucho que no hablamos, y antes que nada quiero saber cómo esta mi princesa. —Dijo eso más como una orden que como una pregunta. Y por cierto, con princesa se refiera a Yu-chan.

— Está muy bien, está muy emocionado porque pronto saldrá su colección de invierno y tiene ya varios pedidos.

— ¡Ah! Que felicidad, mi vida, lo está pasando bien y me alegra. Aunque no me alegran los rumores que hay sobre él y tú. Más te vale que no sean ciertos o te mataré yo mismo con mis propias manos. Te puse ahí no para que ligarás con el amor de mi vida, sino para que lo cuidarás y protegieras de pervertidos. —Dijo eso casi gritando y muy enojado y ¿ofendido, tal vez?

— ¿Ah?... No sé de que está hablando señor, es más ni siquiera sabía que habían tales rumores de ambos, — mentí, si lo sabía. De hecho fui yo quien empezó esos rumores, tanto como para hacer más fácil el cuidar a Yu-chan, como para espantar a unas cuantas fans desquiciadas— seguro que es porque estamos juntos casi todo el tiempo que la gente ha comenzado a inventar cosas. —Dije eso con la voz más inocente que podía hacer, y créanme que siempre es muy convincente, mmm… quizás debería convertirme en actor también.

— Tienes razón debe ser por eso. —Dijo ya más calmado— Pero no se puede hacer nada, ya que nadie sabe que tú eres su guardaespaldas. Volviendo al tema principal, tengo un trabajo que quiero que hagas.

Lo sabía, nunca me llama para decirme algo bueno, como ¿Qué tal unas vacaciones, o algo? — Dígame jefe, ¿qué tengo que hacer esta vez?

— Hay un planeta que se encuentra en la región 2568, es el único que puede mantener vida en él y es azul, se llama Kirano y está compuesto básicamente de agua, tan sólo una décima parte está compuesta de tierra, pero en ella hay unos laboratorios farmacéuticos, o eso es lo que dicen. Secretamente, están construyendo armas para tratar de destruir planetas enteros.

— Y lo que quiere que haga es que… ¿destruya su investigación?

— Claro que no. Quiero que me consigas lo que sea que se está cocinando ahí, porque sea lo que sea tiene que ser delicioso. No me importa si destruyes ese insignificante planeta, pero quiero que averigües que está pasando. Irás solo como siempre y espero los resultados para mañana. ¡Ah! Y no se te olvide que mi gordo no se puede enterar de tu otro trabajo conmigo, ¿te quedó claro?

— Como usted ordene jefe.

— Así me gusta. No me gustaría por nada del mundo que mi cielo se enterara de lo que haces porque si no seguro se preocuparía por ti, como es posible que se preocupe por una escoria como tú. ¡Aghh! Pero bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante es que espero que te apresures y más te vale no fallarme o sabrás porque me llaman el yakuza más peligroso en la historia del universo.

Ja, que imbécil es este tipo, se ganó ese título desde que yo empecé a trabajar con él, y ahora viene y me dice eso, ¿a quién quiere amenazar si el que cumple sus amenazas soy yo. Pero lo cierto es que no tengo a donde ir si este sujeto me echa o algo, y el trabajo que me está pidiendo es algo sencillo, en comparación a otros que ha pedido, además me dio toda la noche para hacerlo. Creo que solo me tomara como tres horas terminar con ello. — No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, se lo llevaré temprano mañana, antes de empezar mí trabajo.

— Así se habla, entonces estaré esperando. No… me… falles. —Dijo entre dientes la última parte como tratando de parecer intimidante. Y luego colgó.

— Aja—Dijo alguien detrás de mí

— ¿Eh? Yuki, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡¿Yuki? Tú nunca me dices así. —Me dijo con los ojos llorosos— ¿estás enojado conmigo por lo de hace un rato? Perdón, no fue mi intención, no te enojes ¿sí? —Me dijo, mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazarme, era una costumbre suya ser muy cariñoso, al principio fue extraño pero conforme el tiempo me acostumbré. Me pregunto si será así con todo el mundo o sólo con la gente a la que le tiene confianza. No es por nada pero con ese padre tan raro, es muy difícil que Yu-chan conozca a otras personas. Más bien todo el mundo conserva su distancia porque su padre es su padre.

— Claro que no, Yu-chan. —Le dije, mientras lo abrazaba. — Es sólo que estaba distraído, porque parece ser que hoy tendré que ir a visitar a mi _sensei _(o maestro). —Mentí. — Acabo de hablar con él y me dijo que tenía que ir a verlo. Ya sabes que él es un sujeto al que le gusta ver cómo va el progreso de sus alumnos, y por eso iré a dormir hoy a su casa.

— ¡¿Qué? No puedes, no puedes. Si te vas ¿quién va a dormir conmigo hoy?

— Vamos no te pongas así, solo es una noche.

— Pero, ¿a quién voy a abrazar?

— Mmm… Ya sé. Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a la casa de tu padre para que vayas a dormir y lo abraces a él. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es buena idea?

— No, mi papá no es tan cómodo como tú para dormir y no tiene tantos músculos. No me gusta.

— Vamos por favor, hazlo por mi ¿sí? —Le dije, mientras hacía la "cara de perrito que no ha comido en meses, mientras ve comer a alguien"©, que pude hacer. También tengo mucha confianza en ese gesto porque nunca falla. Y en efecto ésta vez tampoco falló, porque me dijo— ¡Oh!, está bien pero sólo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo prometo. —Le dije sonriendo.

— No me sonrías así que me sonrojas, _baka _(tonto).

— _Arigatou _(gracias), Yu-chan.

Entonces estaba decidido, no sólo haría mi trabajo bien sin tener que preocuparme por el bienestar de mi protegido. Sino que también lograría poner a ese bastardo con el mejor de los humores llevándole a su "princesita". Por cierto, si todavía tiene duda, Yuki es gay, aunque dudo que alguien haya pensado lo contrario. Aunque todavía encuentro un poco raro el hecho de que su padre sea tan amoroso, pero supongo que así han de ser los padres normales, no lo sé.

* * *

Ridículo… Es la única palabra que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en la descripción de ese supuesto súper héroe. Según los testigos del banco, llevaba un traje como de licra negra puesto, que constaba de dos piezas, la de arriba que era de manga larga y la de abajo que era una especie de pantalón (mallas); y sobre éste llevaba una camisa un poco más holgada de color verde y sin mangas. Llevaba botas blancas con amarillo en las puntas y guantes blancos. Y para terminar llevaba un casco que dicen era naranja con un par de antenas, UN PAR DE ANTENAS. En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando se puso ese traje. Mejor no quiero saberlo.

Lo más importante de la información que me dieron los testigos fue lo siguiente: Es un hombre joven, fornido, pero de complexión delgada y blanco, dijeron que se notaba que era muy joven por la forma de hablar y lo poco que se le veía de la cara, y por su manera de ser. A que se referían con eso no sé pero todos estaban de acuerdo con esa descripción.

Finalmente llegué a la escuela, y todavía con diez minutos para desperdiciar. Entre al salón y vi a mi siempre fiel y chismosa amiga, Iresa y por supuesto el idiota de Shapner, aunque admito que él es muy fuerte. ¿Será que él podría disfrazarse de super héroe? Bueno mejor le pregunto. Me senté en mi lugar, que era entre mis dos amigos y decidí empezar por contar lo que pasó en la mañana, sin quitarle la vista a Shapner para ver si obtenía alguna reacción de él, y cuando noté que no hacía nada decidí ser directa y preguntarle.

— Shapner, ¿no fuiste tú ese súper héroe?

— Claro que no Videl, ya que yo estoy muy ocupado con mis actividades del club de box que no tengo tiempo para estar preocupándome por esas tonterías. —Dijo, mientras se peinaba el cabello con su mano.

Tonterías ¿eh? Que le pasa a ese estúpido, está diciendo que lo que yo hago todos los días es una tontería debería romperle la cara ahora mismo, pero si lo hago me meteré en problemas, Agrr… como odio a los sujetos tan presumidos como él.

— Claro que no es él Videl. —Interrumpió Iresa— Dijiste que ese héroe fue capaz de lanzar un vehículo de un solo golpe, ¿no es así? —Dijo insinuando que Shapner era demasiado débil para hacerlo— Me pregunto si será más fuerte que tu papá, porque por cómo se oye así pareciera.

— No digas tonterías, el papá de Videl es el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Él fue quien salvó a la Tierra —Le contestó uno de los compañeros que se encontraban en la fila de adelante, que habían estado escuchando la conversación. Justo en ese momento ingresó el profesor al salón de clases diciendo:

— Buenos días estudiantes. El día de hoy tendremos a un compañero nuevo… Adelante, puedes pasar. —Dijo dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba afuera en la puerta. Eso despertó mi curiosidad demasiado. No es común que hayan estudiantes nuevos a estas alturas del año y menos si es el último año.

Entro un chico con la cabeza baja, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso solo de estar parado ahí. El era alto y delgado, tenía una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones formales de color marrón.

— Mucho gusto, en… encantado de conocerlos mi nombre es: Son, Son Goki— Dijo el muchacho rubio mientras tartamudeaba.


End file.
